Winter's Mood
by Petouille
Summary: *COMPLETE* When Ginny seems not interested in him anymore, Harry starts to notice her.
1. Ginny grew up

/* Disclaimer : all this caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

WINTER'S MOOD

Part 1 : Ginny's Anger

It was winter again in Hogwarts. Everyone could smell the snow coming. But nobody knows when it would finally turn the gardens white. Several students already prepared themselves to leave the school. To buy christmas presents, a lot of them were trying to convice their teachers to go to Hogsmeade. What they didn't know is that Albus Dumbledore has been secretly organized a special day and it won't be long before he'd make the announcement. He just knew that waiting to the last moment will increase his students excitment.

Two days before the start of the holidays, all the students, teachers and ghosts were sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, waiting to Dumbledore giving the signal to begin to eat. Laughs and screams among the tables of the four houses vanished when Dumbledore entered the room.

He began : " As you know, in two days, Hogwarts will be nearly empty. Almost all of you will have a great meal with their family. And to thank your family for filling your heart with love and joy, I'm sure you want them to have beautiful presents. .."

Everyone was looking and smiling at him.

Ron whispered to Harry's ear : " He's gonna allow us to go to Hogsmeade. I knew it. "

Hermione hushed him with one of her hand on his mouth. He stammered between her fingers : " What you think you're doing, you gi… "

" Shut your mouth ! " Hermione said, taking off her hand.

" That's why I decided " Dumbledore continued " to take you to London tomorrow ! ".

Surprised screams came from the audience. It was sure what students didn't expect.

Dumbledore shouted " Well, let's eat for now ! ! " And food appeared on tables. Soon, everybody ate and talked to their tables.

Ron finally started to talk " Ok, that's not what I wanted but it can be fun ".

" Of course, we will have f…. " began Harry.

" Oh, come on, I always did gifts made by muggles for my parents, and since I'm in Hogwarts, I have always found something new at Hogsmeade. " Hermione complained.

But Harry and Ron were already talking about their trip in London. So Hermione turned to Ginny who was concentrated on her plate.

" So, Ginny which present will you give to Harry this year ? " Hermione asked.

Ginny raised her head. " Hermione, I don't really have mon… "

" Hermione, why don't you leave her alone ? " Ron asked, trying to defend his little sister.

" You could let me answer, Ron ! " Ginny said with a new tone, nobody has ever heard before.

" Oh, well, I'm sorry, Ginny, " Ron continued with a sarcastic voice. " I didn't know you were so chatty. "

" Well, escuse me, but I'm not ten anymore, I'd talk if I want to talk, I don't need your permission anymore. And probably I had never needed it ! " Ginny shouted as many of the table looked at her. It was extremely rare to see the little Ginny expressed herself.

" Ginny, please, everybody is staring at us ! " Hermione whispered.

" They do as they please, I don't really care of them " Ginny whispered too to Hermione. " And, for you knowledge, I don't have enough money to make a gift to my own mother, so I think Harry will understand if I will forget him for once. Won't you, Harry ? " Ginny stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Harry rolled his eyes. He was so surprised that Ginny spoke to him without blushing, that he hardly answered a weak : " Of course, I will ".

" I've finished, if you'll escuse me. " Ginny stood up from her chair and headed for the Gryffindor corridor.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was astonished by the argument who has just happened. 

" See, what you've done ! " Ron said angrily to Hermione. And he left the table.

" I didn't do anything ! " Hermione said to Ron's back. " It's Harry's fault ! " And she also left the table.

" What did I do ? " Harry said without noticing he was the only one left at the end of the table.

/*That's all for now, hope you liked it.*/ 


	2. A comforting Harry

/* Disclaimer : all these caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

WINTER'S MOOD

Part 2 : A comforting Harry

Harry thought of what he could have done wrong, but found nothing. He knew Ginny had a crush on him since she first saw him at the train station when he went to Hogswart for his first year. And he found her very nice, clever in her remarks and well, at 15, she was obviously attractive. Of course, he liked her, well not the way she would like to, but they had a strong friendship and maybe with the time, she'll forget him. Hermione knew about that, she knew Harry will never commit to Ginny. So why did she say it was his fault !

Harry decided he ate enough of these delicious violet tomatoes and went to his house. Still wondering about his so-called fault, he almost didn't notice Ginny in one the big comfortable armchair of the common room. He went to her, he had to know.

" Hi, Ginny. "

" Harry… Have a sit " Ginny quitly said.

Harry felt a little tingling in his stomach. Why Ginny didn't blush anymore when he said " hi " to her ? He knew at this moment that Ginny was now over him. Since when ? He couldn't know since he hadn't noticed her new behavior before this evening.

" I'm feeling bad, Harry… " Ginny started.

" Why that ? "

Ginny knew if she had to talk with someone, Harry would be the best listener ever.

" I've no money left. When we bought Ron his birthday present, I spent it all. "

Harry smiled as he remembered the great Firebolt, just as his, that Ron's family offered to him at his last birthday. 

" Furthermore, I couldn't work this year because of all this courses I had taken. And now, here I am, without any money. " She lowered her head.

Ginny felt as she was going to cry. Harry suspected that too. The only thing to do was to cheer her up.

" Ginny, what do you think if I lend you some money ? " Harry asked and before she said any word he continued " You could give my money back in September when you will have your summer job paid. "

Harry, pretty confident, was grinning to her. But suddenly, he knew that maybe it was the good thing to say.

" Harry, I'm not begging you, I don't need your pity. And if I .. "

" I.. " Harry cutted her off and slowly took her hand in his. " I don't think I've pity for you. You're Ron's sister, and before that you're a really good friend. If you'd just consider this offer as a little help from a friend… "

Ginny shook her head, she definitly won't cry now. And feeling Harry next to her was much better than feeling tears rolling down her face. She looked at him, smiled and raised as she still had her hand in his.

" I accept your offer, I owe you Harry Potter. " And with that she kissed him on his forehead, near his scare.

" Good night Harry. " as she tried to free her hand.

But Harry was still holding her hand. He had to know. He looked at her. He had become this shy boy again.

" What is it Harry ? "

" Why… " He swallowed hard. " Why did Hermione think I'm the source of your anger, at dinner ? "

Ginny stared at him, surprised. 

" Well, I'd already left the table, but I'm sure she thinks… " As Harry still didn't want letting her hand go, she decided to sit again. " She probably thinks I'm still in love with you, and that I'm angry that I can't offer you something. I don't know, I think it would be stupid of her to think like that, Iwas partly mad at me because I spend all my money before Christmas. "

Harry tought she was probably right. It was some kind of relief to hear that. He hoped so many years that Ginny would move on and forget him. But he noticed that he'll miss her blushing cheeks everytime he will appear. She was also so clumsy when he was around. She'll never do that anymore. He sighed.

" Can you, now, free my hand ? " She asked soflty.

" Oh, yeah, alright, sorry. " He let her hand go.

" So, good night Harry "

" Yeah, good night… " He rapidly rembembered about the trip to London. " Ginny ? " He called as she was already in the stairs.

" Harry ? " Her head turned back to him.

" Will you like me to show you great shops… tomorrow… in London ? "

" Sure, Harry ! See you tomorrow then " and she walked upstairs to her dormitory.

/* 1 a.m. in France, I should follow Ginny and go to bed myself. Hope you enjoyed it. */


	3. A jealous Harry ?

/* Disclaimer : all these caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

WINTER'S MOOD

Part 3 : Rendez-vous at The Three Broomsticks.

The early morning finally came. Harry couldn't stay in bed. At only 6.00, he was already perfectly awakened. Without making any noise, he dressed himself and put his glasses on. He brushed his hair but nothing happened, his hair was always in such a mess. He went down to the common room where a fire was burning in the fireplace. He threw himself in the armchair. His stomach cried but he wasn't hungry. He will just wait til Ron would get down.

An hour passed and Harry was still alone. He sighed. Why coulnd't he sleep ?

" Harry, did you see the gardens ? "

Harry stood up in shock. That was Ginny, she was standing next to the window. He hasn't heard her coming. He wondered how long she was there.

" Hi, Ginny. " He approached her. " No, what's going on ? "

" It's snowing for almost one hour. The gardens are all white. "

He looked trough the window. It was true, the gardens were beautiful, full of snow and it was still snowing. He looked then at Ginny. She was in her violet robe of everyday. But despite the fact her robe was patched, Ginny was really looking good. 

" Do you have some ideas of gifts ? " Harry asked.

" Not really, I tought you would help me. I don't know much about M.. "

" Hey, guys, did you see that ? ? All that snow ? ? "

Ron was running down the stairs. He was really happy and in a good mood. Ginny and Harry hoped that Hermione wouldn't get down for a few minutes. They both knew that Hermione and Ron had the bad habit to get angry at each other even in the early morning. And lately, Ginny and Harry have been bored about this behavior.

Steps were heard in the common room. Professor McGonagall just entered the room.

" Mister Potter, Miss and Mister Weasley… Good morning ! I think you will be the first to know that the London trip has been canceled. "

" What ? " The three students stared at their teacher of transfiguration.

" There has been a snow storm for all the night in London. All the trains were canceled, Mister Dumbledore decided that it would be wiser to cancel the trip for your security. "

" And we mustn 't be seen. It would be too strange at the train station if all the trains are canceled except our. " Ron said.

" Of course, Mister Weasley… Dumbledore will announce this at the breakfast. " Professor McGonagall continued. " Well, I'm going to wait here until your other colleagues get down. "

She sat at the table near the stairs, so, everyone would be said the same thing she has just said to Ginny, Harry and Ron.

" This isn't cool. " Ron said.

" You said you wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Maybe we'll finally get there to buy our presents. "

" Maybe, Ginny, it might not be a bad thing " Ron continued.

Harry was kind of disappointed. Of course, he wasn't mad about Muggles, since six years now, he belonged to the magic World. But he couldn't help but feeling disappointed for the cancellation. And he really had no idea why. 

As the other students entered the room, the three headed for the Great Hall.

" Wait for me ! " Hermione shouted. " Have you heard ? "

" Yes ! You're late for gossips. " Ron said.

" You're not funny, Ron "

" If you think so, Hermione. "

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and sighed. They both know that a fight will soon begin.

" Harry, let's go the Great Hall without them ! " Ron said ignoring the two girls.

" Ron… " Harry began but was stopped by Ron who pulled him to the corridor.

Hermione and Ginny were left alone.

" Why don't you stop fighting with Ron ? "

" I didn't do anything, Ginny, you saw it ! "

" Yeah but everytime he began, you fight back. Just leave him. He will get bored. "

" Mhm, maybe you're right, but I think I… "

" You like that, Hermione, don't you ? " Ginny said smiling.

Hermione smiled back at her. " Maybe… "

And they both burst into a big laugh. They were always laughing when they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry could see that Ron was disappointed in the reaction of the two girls. He was a little sad for him, but listening to Hermone and Ginny laughing was just great. Until he was 10, he barely heard laughs he loved. So when his friends laughed, this was just making him happy. But something has changed. He looked at Ginny and it made him happier. 

When Dumbledore entered and announced the cancellation of the London trip, everybody seemed disappointed. But Dumbledore quickly said a trip to Hogsmeade was due for the very day. Soon, everyone in the Great Hall cheered.

The breakfast was rapidly eaten and each student was in a hurry to get ready for the trip. The 1st and 2nd years were especially happy since they usually weren't allowed to go there. Ron, Hermione and Harry decided to leave the next hour. As Ron and Hermione were already going to the common room of the Gryffindors, Harry noticed that Ginny was all quiet.

" Hermione, Ron and me are leaving in one hour, will you be ready ? " He asked to her.

" I hoped to go only in the afternoon, so Hermione, Ron and you wouldn't see any gifts I would choose. "

" Good answer. But you know, I'm sure Hermione will go by her own, so Ron and I will be alone. "

" It remains that Ron is my brother, I don't want him to know his present. "

" Ok. Sure. " Harry said.

But Ginny felt his disappointment. " But I will surely take a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks at 3 pm ."

" You can count on me. I'll be there. "

" See you later ".

Harry left the Great Hall. Ginny didn't know what to think. Harry had never been so chatty with her because she had had a big crush on him. But now, when she tought she should be his friend first, he was not so distant and shy anymore with her. She stayed a long time alone in the Great Hall. Sometimes some Gryffindors who were leaving for Hogsmeade smiled at her but she noticed especially the smile of this guy in 7th year. He was extremly popular in his house, which was Ravenclaw. But no one had never seen him with a girl, a lot tought he hadn't go out with a girl, because Adam Powle, that was him, was a Muggle's child. But the girls knew better that everyone that he liked someone special in the Gryffindor house. As she never listened to the gossip girls of her house, Ginny had never suspected he was interested in her. So she was very surprised when he came to her this morning.

" Hi, Ginny." He said.

" Hello… " She tried to remember his name, Parvati often talked about him. " Adam, is that right ? "

He was disappointed that she could barely remember his name, but was happy tough, that she actually remembered it.

"Don't you go to Hogsmeade ? "

" I'll go after lunch. "

" Well, maybe I could find you there so. "

" Ok, if you want I'll be at The Three Broomsticks at 3p.m. " 

" You can count on me, I'll be there. " And he left waving a goodbye to her.

Ginny felt strange, hadn't she hear that sentence about 10 minutes ago ? She suddenly thought that Harry had said that just before leaving. But she could meet the two of them at 3p.m. One of them will be surely late.

But it hadn't happened. When she entered the Three Broomsticks at 3.p.m. like she promised, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at a table and Adam Powle, alone, at the opposite of the room. She had surely made a mistake, but anyway, Harry was with Hermione and her brother, so she headed to Adam Powle's table.

" Hey, Ginny, I'm glad you made it. " He said as he stood up and made her sit down on the chair in front of him.

Ginny thanked him, wondering what was she doing. She has never spoken to him, probably she hasn't never spoken with a 7th year except her older bothers. He looked at her, very anxious, when she suddenly burst into laughs. And he laughed with her. She calmed her down. Adam imitated her and began :

" Ginny, I'm s… "

" I'm sorry, Adam, I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't even know you. " Ginny cutted him.

She was smiling. And he felt he could tell her everything. 

" Neither am I, but you're very good looking " He saw Ginny blushed just before she turned a little her head. He continued " And !… And you seem also very nice. "

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. That was maybe her very first compliment which came from a guy who wasn't one of her brothers.

" That's why I'd really like to know you better. "

" Well, let's just chat then. " Ginny said.

" I wasn't thinking at something else. "

And Ginny blushed again. She asked for a butterbeer and began to talk with Adam.

At the opposite of the room, Hermione and Ron seemed to have a good time. Harry, his chin burried in his arms, kept wondering why Ginny didn't come at the Three Broomsticks. He hadn't seen her enter the room when he had been distracted by Ron who had put a frog under the nose of Hermione. But the moment Ron had waited for hadn't been a success, Hermione wasn't afraid by frogs at all.

" I tought Ginny would come here ? " Ron asked.

" She said to me she would be here at 3.p.m. " Harry said, stretching his back.

Hermione leaned herself to Harry and murmured to his ear :

" She's here, but don't tell Ron, I don't think he'll appreciate to discover she's alone with Adam Powle. "

Harry, surprised, followed Hermione's eyes. And he found out Ginny, laughing at the table of ..

" Adam Powle ! " Harry shouted as he was standind up from his chair.

" What ? Harry ! " Ron didn't understand until he looked at what Harry was looking at. " What's the hell he's doing with her ? "

Hermione tried to grab Ron, but he was already at Adam and Ginny's table.

" Could you explain me this, Ginny ? "

" Ron, I.. "

" Wait, til Mum finds out you're already going out with boys ! "

" She doesn't have to know, Ron ! "

" Oh, she will, believe me. " And Ron quickly left the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny, her mouth opened wide, looked at Adam and then at Hermione and Harry. Harry felt so angry. His green eyes had turned grey. Even so far that she was, Ginny could see that. Years of practice watching him had helped. 

Hermione said to Harry : " I'd better catch him before he send Pig to Mrs Weasley. " And she left.

Harry and Ginny gazed at each other for a while. When she got up from her chair, he turned away, grabbed some stuffs Ron and Hermione had left, such as big bags who contained presents for Christmas, and left without watching her. 

" Ginny, I hope you won't have any trouble. " Adam said nicely.

" Don't worry. " She said. " I'd better leave and try to talk to Ron. "

" You won't ignore me, once in Hogswart, will you ? " Adam asked, afrat dof her answer

" Why, of course not, Adam, I really had a good fun talking with you. "

Ginny smiled but she was so upset that Adam didn't know if he could trust her answer. He watched her leaving the room. She was more mature than he tought. But he knew that he wasn't the only one to think the same thing about Ginny. He had noticed the way Harry had stared at Ginny. He hasn't tought Harry would be attracted to her. Harry hadn't pay any attention to her for many years and all the school knew that. But maybe it has changed. Maybe there was something between them he didn't perceive before.

/* Thanks for the reviews, it's really nice of you. Here it is, the 3rd of the series, there will be more to come if you want. Well, I'm not asking because I've already an idea for the 4th, unfortunely I'm really busy in my studies…But there's always a little time for Harry Potter, isn't it ? */


	4. Harry must find a gift

/* Disclaimer : all these caracters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

WINTER'S MOOD

Part 4 : The gift

When Ginny came back from Hogsmeade, she saw Hermione talking to Ron in the common room of the Gryffindors. As she approached them, Hermione gestured to her not to come. Ron was sitting in the armchair, his arms folded on his chest. He didn't seem quite jovial, so Ginny headed for her dormitory. She would find something to do, without thinking of Ron… or Harry… or even Adam. She sat on her bed and couldn't help herself but thinking of these three.

Ron… He had pretty good reasons to be mad at her. Well, at least, she could understand that he couldn't bare her sister dating guys. Hermione is an expert to convince people. Ron will talk back to her the following day, it could probably be this evening. 

Harry… He didn't do nothing. But Ginny had to admit that she always had a weakness for him. And even she told herself to stop thinking about him, she couldn't. It was as simple as that. For 5 years, she had been around him, trying to show off herself but miserably failed. She was not the girl he will ever think as a possible girlfriend. But she wasn't sure about that anymore.

And Adam, well, he knew how to make her comfortable. He was incredibly nice and very interesting. Of course, the fact he was handsome made Ginny think that it could be great to date him. All the girls would envy her. But Ginny couldn't pardon herself if she dated someone only to amaze the crowd. 

However the most important thing was that she had never felt anything for Adam, or for Harry. She had always heard that being with someone or falling in love, made the heart beat faster and twist the stomach as an exam would never twist. She had, indeed, felt this twist but it was only when reading some novels, when the guy gets the girl he loved. And Ginny had never felt that for a boy. Always sat on her bed, she concluded that she hadn't met the good one yet. She would let the time decide for her.

At this very moment, Hermione entered the dormitory.

" Well, it has been hard ! " She said, sitting with Ginny " But he finally forgives you. "

" But I didn't do nothing ! "

" Ok, I agree with that, but he doesn't. Remember you're still his little sister. I think he only needs time. "

Ginny sighed. Hermione was right.

" So what about this Adam Powle ? " Hermione continued.

" What ? ! "

" Yeah, I saw you laughing with him at the three Broomsticks. "

" Mhm, he had asked me to join him there. " 

" You're very lucky, you know that ? "

" I don't think so. "

" Yes, you are ! I can tell you ! I don't listen to the gossips… "

Ginny really doubted about that.

  
" Well, except when it's about a Gryffindor… " Hermione grinned.

Ginny did the same. Hermione knew how to relax people.

" And ! I can tell you… This Adam Powle… Every girl had been dreaming about him… "

" You too ? " Ginny asked surprised by Hermione.

" Of course… He certainly has a cute bu… bubbly look. "

Ginny couldn't believe her ears ! She burst into laughs. So did Hermione.

" Ok, I noticed that too, the 'bu' thing. "

" So, what's wrong ? He's really interested in you… for months. "

" I don't really know him. "

" Lately, you weren't shy as you had always been. Dare new things. "

" I will try. "

" Ok, now, I've to see Harry, he seemed not to be fine today… " Hermione began to leave. " Ginny ? Are you over him ? "

That was an hard question. Finally Ginny answered " I think so. "

Hermione left Ginny alone. Ginny lied down herself, hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and felt asleep.

The day after, some of the students left Hogwarts just before the lunch. The Gryffindor table was very empty. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and few other of different years were there. Ron and Hermione were talking about the coming Christmas. Ron tried miserably to make Hermione confess about his present. Bu she wouldn't let a word out of her mouth about it. 

" Do you know if Harry will ever get down ? " Ginny asked anxious.

" Why d'you care ? " Ron answered, still a bit bitter about the date with Adam.

" Yeah, me too, I wonder, he didn't show up at breakfast. " Hermione helped.

" He was awake. I know that. Maybe he went on the Quidditch field to practice. " Ron continued.

" Come on, Ron, the field is still full of snow. " Hermione said.

" Oh no… " Ginny whispered as Adam was heading for her table.

" What the hell does he want ? " Ron asked.

" Shut up Ron " The two girls said.

Adam stopped at 2 meters of Ginny. He took off his bag from his shoulder and opened it. He took something, closed his bag, threw it back on his shoulder and finally ended the 2 meters between Ginny and him.

" Ginny, I wanted to give you that. I really hope you liked it. " He held out a present to Ginny. " I'm leaving for Christmas, so I don't want you to think I've forgotten you. "

Ginny took the present. " You shouldn't ha… "

But Adam had already left the table and run to his classmates.

" What is it, Ginny ? " Hermione asked.

" I don't know. "

" You should open it. " Ron was upset. How could this Adam give a present to his sister. He barely knew her ! 

" Maybe I shouldn't. "

" Don't be silly. Open it. " Hermione said. " I want to know. "

Ginny stood up and smiled.

" No, I will open it tomorrow… Christmas is only tomorrow. "

" What ? ! " Hermione and Ron said together.

And Ginny went to Gryffindor corridor : " I will tell you tomorrow ! "

She ran in the corridor and saw Harry coming at the last moment. She tried to avoid him. She succeeded only to meet an armour on the side of the corridor. She felt on the ground with different pieces of the armour around her.

" Ginny ! ! Are you alright ? "

With her old habit, Ginny blushed when she say Harry. She has began shy and clumsy again with Harry. She couldn't bare the situation. She bursted out laughing. And Harry did the same. She was so pretty laughing.

When she tried to stand up, he helped her, still laughing. She stopped right away. The stomach twist... She looked at him. His grin immediatly vanished. She wasn't blushing, she wasn't smiling. She was simply looking at him. He felt that he shouldn't have laughed at her. Obviously, she didn't appreciate. No, it couldn't be that. She was laughing too, 2 seconds before. Suddenly, Ginny moved away from him, dusted her robe and run away.

He sighed. He wouldn't have tought she would be so sensitive. While, he was putting the pieces of the armour on the side, he noticed an opened-box on the ground. There must be something inside. Ginny would have forgetten it. He looked for the content of the box. He couldn't find anything. He has decided to give up, when he saw a sparkling thing in a piece of the armour. He reached it and took it. It's this moment that Hermione and Ron had decided to walk to the Gryffindor Tower.

" Oh, My God ! Harry ! ! ! " Hermione exclaimed.

Ron was astonished. " Who is it for ? "

" Oh, no, that's not… " 

" Come on, Harry, it's really beautiful ! " Hermione took the sparkling necklace in her hand.

Ron looked at the necklace. He remembered it very well. It used to be in the jewelry in Hogsmeade. And he knew it wasn't a cheap necklace. Her mother had always fancied a necklace like this, but she always said that she prefered his husband spent the money for the children. 

" Harry… You are crazy… " Hermione continued. The necklace was made of pearls who were sparkling like thousands of diamonds. It was really a precious jewel.

" You don't understand, it's Ginny… " Harry began.

" What ? ! " Ron shouted " It's for Ginny ? " Ron was very upset. 

" It's hers ! ! She felt on the armour and this has been fallen from her pocket. I don't know nothing about it. " Harry claimed, feeling a little sad because he wasn't at the origin of the gift for Ginny.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They both had a revelation.

" It's from Powle. " Ron said.

" How do you know that ? " Harry asked.

" Adam has just given it to her… as his Christmas gift. " Hermione answered.

Harry felt ill. Adam Powle made a wonderful gift to Ginny. He tought to the little bracelet he had bought her. It was nothing compared to Powle's gift. Ginny would laugh to his present. Angry with himself, he handed the box to Hermione.

" Anyway, here's the box. I hope she'll be pleased to know she hadn't lose it. " Harry left, very upset. For two months he had developped new feelings for Ginny but ever since, she seemed to ignore him, at least her old feelings for him. 

The afternoon was calm. Hermione was reading books, Ron and Harry were playin Chess and Ginny was writing to her parents. 

" Will you mention the necklace, Ginny ? " Ron asked, teasing her sister.

" Don't be stupid, Mom could send a howler for that. "

Hermione grinned, so did Ron. Only Harry was not really in the mood.

" Besides, I really think to give it back to him when he'll come back. " Ginny continued.

Hermione watched her. She knew that Ginny had made the best decision. She would have done the same. But unfortunately, no one had offered her such a gift.

" Yeah, it's better. Especially, if there is nothing between you and this guy. " Ron said.

Harry, who hadn't left any word of the discussion, entered it : " It's true, you only dated him once. "

Ginny looked at him. She wondered when her stomach would stop acting weird. But this was so new, that she can't get enough of this feeling. Harry had decided to talk to her. She would has prefered in other circumstances and about something else, but it was better than nothing.

" I can say I will only accept such a gift by the man who'd be my husband. " Ginny finished.

As he felt a new tingling in his stomach, Harry took mentally note of her remark, even if he didn't know he did. Ron won quickly, as Harry didn't pay much attention to the game. The two boys went to the table where the two girls were sat. Hermione looked at them suspiciously.

" What do you want guys ? " She asked.

" Mhm, nothing but bothering you ." Ron answered.

" No, please, let me work. "

" You're on holiday ! ! ! "

" And I want to work ! "

" No you don't, you just pretend. "

" Oh, yeah ? "

" Yeah. "

" Too bad for you… I've just read and learned a new spell. "

" And what is it ? " Ron dared.

" Hermione ! Don't do that ! " Ginny begged. 

She saw Hermione raised her wand, but before Hermione could use it, Ginny jumped from her chair and felt on Hermione. The two girls were now fighting to get Hermione's wand, but it was a fun fight. Ron and Harry were looking at them and started to shout for them. Unconsciously, Harry shouted for Ginny and Ron, forgetting that Hermione wanted to put on spell on him, shouted for her.

" I get it ! " Hermione said.

" No, you don't ! " Ginny took it back from Hermione's hand.

" Ok, you win. "

" Yes ! ! I win, I win ! ! "

Ginny stood up and was jumping all around Hermione, she finally ended up in Harry's arms. Awkardly, he congratulated her. Realizing where she was, Ginny moved away from his arms. Hermione seized the opportunity and grabbed her wand from Ginny's hand.

" Ok, I remove what I've just said, I win. " Hermion said and she quickly continued, pointing her wand to Ron " Lovus Stupidus ".

Immediatly, Ron turned to her. " Hermione, what was that ? "

" Don't worry. There is no harm. "

Ron smiled to her : " So… ok. " He kept staring at her.

" Oh, no, Hermione, I know that one. " Ginny said. " You've just turned him into a complete idiot. "

" Of course, he's in love now, everyone who's in love act as an idiot. " 

" I'm not in love " Ron said. But he so obviously looked at Hermione in a special way, that he was, indeed, in love.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing… " Hey, Hermione, please, give me back my friend ! "

" Only in 1 hour. Let me enjoy this please… " 

" Alright, but I don't want to see him like that… Poor Ron. "

" Would you go to the kitchen with me Ron ? " Hermione asked.

" Whatever you likes baby. "

Ginny and Harry laughed… " Well, that's a Ron in love… " Ginny said.

Ron took Hermione's hand and lead her to the kitchen. Ginny and Harry stared at each other. They were alone now. Ginny headed to an armachair, Harry followed her and sat right in front of her.

" So what d'you want to do ? " Harry asked after a silent moment.

" What about chatting ? "

" About them… I know that this spell only works if the two are in love… How long have they been in love ? "

Ginny grinned. Harry was a boy. He didn't feel or see these things.

" About 2 years… "

" What ? You're sure ? "

" Harry, didn't you have a clue about them ? "

" Well, I knew he likes her… But as a friend "

" Oh, no… He adores her… But ! He doesn't want to admit it. Hermione's admitted it for quite a long time tough. "

" Oh… I wish I knew about that. "

" Just look at them, it's obvious. "

" Well, you know, I don't have much time to look at them. Classes, Quiddich… "

" I see, you're pretty busy. "

" Yes… "

" You know what ? "

" You're gonna tell me… "  
" Last year, I almost asked you to be part of the Quiddich team. "

Harry looked at her and laughed. " Come on, you weren't serious ! "

" I was, I just tought that I could have a chance… "

The discussion lasted all the rest of the afternoon. Ginny couldn't believe she was actually talking with him without fear and for Harry, he thought he had been stupid for 5 years to have ignored such a funny and lively person. When Hermione and Ron came back in the common room, still holding each other hands, they barely noticed them as they were in a middle of a Muggle discussion. Harry has discovered that Ginny, like her father, was fond of Muggle things. Harry really knew then what he would offer to her the day after.

Breaking the conversation, Hermione said : " So, what you've been doing during these 3 hours ? "

" 3 hours ? ? " Ginny asked, watching at Hermione's hand in Ron's " I thought the spell only lasted 1 hour ? "

Suddenly, Ron moved his hand away from Hermione's. " Spell ? What spell ? "

" Oh, come on, we're not stupid. " Harry said.

" Nothing happened, really ! " Hermione claimed. 

She headed for the stairs. Ginny looked at Harry. She leaned to him and said into his ear : " I've to know. See you ." Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to go. " I'll wait here. "

When Ginny was out of sight, Harry turned to Ron : " So ? "

" Nothing happened, she told you ".

" Ok, I won't ask… "

" Cool " Ron seemed relieved.

" But only if you help me… "

" To what ? "

" To get an help from your father … " 

Ron didn't understand why Harry would need an help from his father but since Harry had promised not to ask anything, he won't ask either.

/* Ok, ok, not really finished… But I've to find a Muggle present… So would you please help me ? ? Just review it or mail me to give me the idea : [petouille@noos.fr][1] . You liked this part ? Hope you did. */ 

   [1]: mailto:petouille@noos.fr



	5. I think they are in love...

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

WINTER'S MOOD

Final Part ( 5 ) : I think they're in love.

" So what's up with Ron ? I want to know. " Ginny asked, sat on Hermione's bed.

" Ginny ! Lower ! " Hermione whispered as she was closing her curtains of her bed.

" So ? What's happened ? " Ginny asked again but this time with a lower voice.

" Ginny, I think your brother and I are together… " And Hermione's mouth went into a big smile.

Ginny jumped on the bed and hugged Hermione : " This is wonderful ! ! ! "

" I know ! ! "

" But how ? ? The spell ? " Ginny was all excited by the news.

" Shhh… " Hermione begged. " Let's say I have taken advantage of that spell. "

" What happened ? "

" We went supposedly to the kitchen, but… " Hermione didn't know if she could continue… " In the corridor, I just kissed him. "

" You kissed him ? I'd never thought you will be the one to make the first step. " Ginny quickly changed her mind, Hermione was strong enough to make the first step toward Ron.

" And then, we went to the greenhouse… " Hermione smiled to herself while she remembered she and Ron together at the greenhouse. It hadn't been very comfortable, but she hadn't care very much.

" But when the spell broke ? "

" Well, that's the fun part… I don't know when it has stopped. "

" What ? D'you mean that Ron … "

" … woke up but, enjoying the moment, continued. "

Ginny laughed. It was definitly Ron. She was surprised by their behaviors, Hermione and Ron liked each other for years without really knowing it. Finally, it had happened very fast… but she wondered if that they were happy of the way it had happened. It wasn't really romantic. And Ginny was romantic. She hadn't been kissed yet and had always thought that her first kiss would happened in a special moment with a guy who'd know he was kissing her. Her thoughts went unconsciously to Harry. Remembering he was waiting for her in the common room, she tried to leave Hermione's bed, but the latter didn't want to let her go. Hermione wanted to talk and an impatient Ginny listened to her for 2 hours.

At 11 p.m., the common room of the Gryffindors was quiet., all the candles had been blown by Professor McGonagall an hour before. Harry had stayed in his favorite armchair, waiting for Ginny. His face was slightly lighted up by the fire burning in the fireplace. At 16, he wasn't very tall and not so handsome as Adam Powle. He hadn't his build nor his muscles. But he was kind athletic and handsome in his way. Many girls were flying around him like bees around their queen… like Ginny used to. He didn't know why but he had been very attracted to her all the day, like a muggle magnet on a fridge. But of course, he couldn't compared Ginny with a fridge. She was the opposite of a fridge. So nice, so… He felt someone behind him. He raised and turned his head. That was Ginny.

She was standing, grinning, behind his armchair, her hands on the top of it. Harry's eyes widened up, accentuating their green colour. She bit her lips. She was feeling good. Since her " revelation ", she knew that whenever she would see Harry, this would make this effect on her, and she simply loved that.

Harry stood up and said : " Go on, sit down " proposing his armchair.

" Thanks, Harry ". Ginny sat and felt the warmness of Harry had given to the armchair.

Harry drew the other chair to Ginny. Neither of them was feeling nervous. All the afternoon, they had been chatting together, so a feeling of wellbeing filled them while they were sitting there with the other.

" Have you finally get all the presents you wanted to ? " Harry asked.

" Yes. It was really hard to find for Ron… and for you too. " Ginny smiled and blushed. But Harry didn't know if it was because of him or the fire.

" You shouldn't have. " He answered, trying to be relaxed about that, but he was actually happy that she thought about him.

" So what did you get for me ? "

Harry smiled at her. She was as curious as all her siblings. " Don't even try. I won't tell you. "

" Come on, Harry, I know you want to. " She said, bending down to him.

He did the same and whispered " Yes, I want to but I won't. It's a question of secret. "

He looked at her and wondered how could he hasn't seen how pretty she was until yesterday. Her hair was lifted into a bun and some rebel felt into ringlets on her cheeks. Not really aware of what he was doing, he slowly felt on his knees in front of her and raised his right hand.. His fingers gently touched her left cheek. Then they covered it and went down to her neck. When the hand arrived to the back of her head, right under her bun, she shivered a little but she knew she wasn't cold.. She leaned over him, while he attracted her to him. He closed his eyes and she did the same. Their lips touched. Ginny and Harry shared their very first kiss together. He took her head into his hands. Feeling the warmness of these made her shivered again. She felt so good she didn't notice she was slowly falling of the side of the armchair. And suddenly, the kiss was broken by a Ginny falling on the ground. " Shit " she whispered, trying not to look at Harry. But she couldn't resist and did look at him, giggling.

He was smiling at her : " I like you like that. " He softly said.

" Like what ? A carpet ? " She said catching the hand he was holding out.

" No… " He laughed " Like a… I don't know..like you are, I guess. "

" It doesn't really make sense. " She noticed he didn't release her hand from his.

" I know. " He went close to her. " Maybe it's because… I think I'm falling in love. " 

Nothing could have been more sweet to Ginny as a Christmas present. She had often dreamed of this moment. As she was smiling to him, he couldn't resist and kissed her. She closed her eyes and the new emotions who had earlier strock her appeared again. Her romantic moment was that evening and she would make it last. Unwillingly, the kiss went deeper between them and it seemed for them they were alone on Earth. They were in Hogwarts no more, they only knew they were in each other arms and nothing would come between them… except the steps of someone coming into the common room. They quicky tore apart, breathless, staring at each other, hesitating…

Finally, Ginny threw herself in the armchair, curling up herself into it. And Harry, seeing Professor McGonagall coming, went to her.

" Harry, what are you doing here ? " She seemed surprised. " Waiting for Santa Claus ? "

Harry smiled at her : " Maybe.. ."

" Go to sleep Harry… " She smiled back.

" I was going to. "

" Fine . Good night." She stepped back to the corridor.

" Good night, Professor. "

Harry waited til he couldn't see her and rushed back to the armchair. But Ginny wasn't in it anymore.

" Ginny ? " He whispered, looking for her in the common room. " Where are you ? "

He suddenly felt her hand on his arm. He turned himself and faced Ginny. She was as tall as him, her brown eyes stared at him. He quickly moved near her and again kissed her. He didn't really know what he was doing but he only knew he wanted to be with her, to kiss her. He wanted to feel her against him. At that moment, he understood what the other guys were talking about… He desired her. He broke the embrace and Ginny looked at him, shocked.

" What is it, Harry ? "

Harry blushed, how could he explain to her that he was as the other guys. He tried to say : " I just can't… I… "

Ginny was puzzled, she was sure he liked her very much, the three kisses of that evening who came from him were a proof for her.

" Ginny, it's just that you are… you are so pretty. "

She smiled. This compliment was so much better that the Adam's one.

" And I feel very great with you… "

Ginny was surprised to find Harry so comfortable to talk about that. 

He winced " Maybe too much… "

Realizing what Harry meant, Ginny widened her mouth. She had understood and Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He dropped her hand and quickly kissed her on her left cheek.

" I see you tomorrow. " And Harry hurried toward his dormitory.

Ginny lowered her head. She smiled to herself. Her romantic moment had strangely been finished. But she found out that seeing Harry unabled to control himself was very cute and kind of a compliment for her. She found herself jumping and giggling like a kid in front of the fireplace.

" Miss Weasley ! "

Stopping right away, Ginny faced Professor McGonagall. Ginny wondered how many times she was doing a tour in the common room. She noticed that McGonagall wasn't really upset. Maybe she had a chance to go to her dormitory without a deduction of points for a house.

" You two think I'm actually stupid ? "

Ginny moved her eyes to her feet. " No, Professor. " That was embarrassing.

" Imitate him and go to sleep, please. "

Ginny made no reply and headed quickly to her dormitory, as Professor McGonagall smiled to herself.

Back to his dormitory, Harry laid on his bed. What an evening.

" Hey, Harry ? "

Ron had slided off his bed and was near Harry's bed. Harry saw him infiltrated his curtains.

" What were you doing ? "

Harry wondered if he could talk about what had just happened with Ginny. He quickly decided that Ron should wait before knowing that he was really atttracted to Ginny.

" Just reading in the common room… "

" Yeah, I can't sleep either... I can't stop thinking ab… " Ron hesitated, Harry was his best friend, he could tell him everything. " About Hermione ."

" I know. "

" You know ? "

" Ron, it was obvious about you two. "

" Really ? "

" Believe me, this afternoon, with Ginny… " Harry sighed, he wouldn't forget her this evening. " We were talking about how you two liked each other. "

Ron felt relieved and suddenly remembered about the answer that Harry was waiting for.

" Harry, er, I got the answer of my father… "

Harry replaced his glasses on his nose. " And ? "

" He said you should forget about it and keep your money for later. " Ron questionned Harry with his eyes.

" Too bad… You would have loved it. "

" It was my present ? "

" Well, actually, I wanted to take your family to a trip in Japan. Next year, they will welcome the Soccer world cup and it does really worth it. I'm sure your father and Ginny would have been crazy about all the Muggle things they got there. "

Ron looked at him in shock. " You're the one crazy Harry ! … But it sure would have been great ! " Ron smiled to him.

" Maybe, I'll ask this summer. " Harry said to Ron when the latter went back to his bed.

Harry had remembered that Mrs Weasley had invited him to stay at the Burrow like all the summers since six years. Each summer, he was glad to go there, the Weasleys were a second family for him. And besides that, Ron was his best friend. Ron and Harry loved to be together in holidays. But Harry thought that the next summer would be more interesting. Ginny would be there too. And there was no reason that he and her would break their new relationship before this summer. That was the first time that Harry thought about his future relationship with Ginny. Something said to him that it could last between them. He felt asleep remembering their kisses.

The next morning, as Harry and Ron were opening their presents, Hermione and Ginny joined them in their dormitory. The two girls sat in front of them and began to ask what the two boys got. Ron was rather happy that his mother had forgotten him until Ginny held to him a present.

" From Mom… " She said smiling. " And for you, Harry. "

Harry took the present Ginny was holding out to him and, after hesitating, unwrapped it quickly. He smiled watching to the picture in the frame. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were standing at the Gryffindor's table of the Great Hall. Ginny ate silently as Ron and Hermione were fighting with each other.

" Thanks for the pic, Ginny. " Harry was a little disappointed that the present wasn't very special.

She looked at Ron and Hermione, they were talking without noticing them. She whispered " There is another hidden in the frame. You could have an eye on it later. "

Harry felt happy, after all, the present has something special. " And this is for you. " He held to her a little box.

Finally, the bracelet would be the present. She slipped it to her wrist. And suddenly, the white bracelet turned to silver.

" Whoa… What's happened ? "

Harry didn't know how to say " Well, er, I know this is a kind of girly thing, but the bracelet will change to gold, silver, white or black… it depends on your mood. "

" And silver means ? "

" I suppose that you must be happy. "

She winked at him " Yes, I am. "

Hermione and Ron stood up.

" What d'you say if we're going to have our breakfast ? " Hermione said.

" I'll asked : can we come with you ? " Harry said.

Harry got up and held his hand to Ginny, while Hermione and Ron began to leave. When Ginny took Harry's hand, neither of them noticed the bracelet turning gold then becoming silver again when Ginny let go her hand from Harry's. As Hermione and Ron were in front of them, Harry and Ginny had the chance to chat together, without being heard by their friends.

" Ginny ? " Harry asked " Do you think we could get along ? "

Ginny watched him. " Why not ? "

" I don't know, maybe Ron won't accept us being together… "

Ginny felt in heaven, Harry was talking about them together, as… a couple… Again, the bracelet turned to gold and silver again. Harry stared at her, she seemed surprise by his words but happy, and she was even more pretty than the evening before. He stopped her.

" What's on the other pic ? " He asked.

" Nothing but me, last night, after you left me. "

Harry felt ashamed remembering his behavior of the last evening, he then began really impatient to see how Ginny was on this pic. But for the moment, she was here, in front of him, and he thought again how pretty she was. Ginny looked at his eyes, more green than ever. Harry was so cute, in every way. She felt lucky to have his attentions. And for the first time, she moved toward him and gave him a kiss. A kiss that Ginny would have loved to see it last, but Harry slowly broke it again.

Ginny stared at him and winced: " Not again ? "

" No ! No… " He burst out laughing. " I just wanted to tell you… " He got his seriousness back.

" What ? " She truly asked.

" Er, I'm, er, not falling in love with you… I think I already am… in love with you… "

He looked at her, maybe waiting for an answer.

" Harry.. That's… " 

But Harry kissed her before she could finish. He really loved to kiss her. Ginny was so passionate, in all the things she was doing, but he especially loved when she was passionate with him.

They ended the kiss, smiling at each other.

" Look at that ! " Harry said.

The bracelet was shining. Gold was the color of the bracelet and it seemed that it would remained gold for the rest of the day.

Ginny grinned " I'm probably very, very happy… " 

/**** Finish lane ! ! I hope you all liked this one. I tried to explain my feelings when I got my really first kiss, and believe me it's not so easy to put this into words ! ! !

I know this has been hard for you to read this series. I made a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm really sorry about that. This is not really easy to write stories in english when it's not your mother tongue… (Mine is french). So sorry again !

But I think I'm forgiven if I have succeeded in warming your heart and making you smile. Thanks to all you read this series and for those who reviewed. ****/ 


End file.
